


A Pure Love Hidden

by GAKU88EVER



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Iori is stubborn, M/M, Probably., Riku is spoilt, Slight OOC???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAKU88EVER/pseuds/GAKU88EVER
Summary: Even if you mean good, the way you say it affects everything.Iori learns this the hard way.Edit 8/11/2017: Title change, used to be 'Suppose'Edit 8/13/2017: Minor Change to title.





	A Pure Love Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series, i promise you. I'll complete it.  
> Updates WILL be slow. i'm really busy and my internet is shit but i'll try to finish this before christmas.
> 
> Please forgive me if it's not nice. i'm still learning about what i can do here in AO3. There are tons of stuff i don't know about so yeah! pardon me if the writing is bad!

“Iori, I hate you.”

Iori doubled back, he never expected those words from Riku and he never thought that he’d ever hear those words come out of Riku’s mouth. With a shocked face that took over his face, he stared at Riku with wide eyes. He was speechless, Riku said it so casually without knowing what type of effect it will have on him. 

Snapping back to reality, Iori replied back, “Nanase-san, do you mean that?”

Without even saying anything, Riku turned to the exit and left, leaving Iori stunned and speechless. What happened? Iori thought, he was just telling Riku to drink his medicine and stop doing things that might trigger an attack, then he told him to rest from work. As usual, they bickered about it with Riku seemingly a lot more aggressive than usual, and then he said it. Iori was at a loss, what could have gone wrong? How could he prevent it from happening again? How can he get Riku to love him again after he said that he hates him? As soon as he started asking those questions, he quickly started to come up with solutions for them, but maybe those solutions aren’t enough.

Calming his mind, he supposed that for now he should do his work, he figured that it was probably one of his outbursts and that he will be back to normal in a while.  
________________________________________

Staying in his room, Iori found that Riku was not making a move to apologize after what he said, not that Iori expects him to. “He probably needs time, or he’s busy.” Iori thought and so he cleared his mind and walked over to his desk and started to do his homework with occasional thoughts about Riku. 

After hours of no contact from Riku, Iori was starting to worry, “What if Nanase-san got an attack and no one noticed? What if he overworked himself?” thoughts like that ran through Iori’s mind as he walked to Riku’s room. Iori doesn’t even understand why Riku was so mad at Iori, all he did was restrain him for his own well- being, but with Riku being spoilt, it was easy to make him angry but Iori thought that it was normal.

Knocking on the door to Riku’s room first, he called out to him, “Nanase-san? May i come in?” When he got no response, Iori grew into a panic.  
With no shame whatsoever, Iori opened the door to a sleeping Riku. 

Seeing Riku asleep made Iori sigh in relief, it looked like Riku took Iori’s advice to get rest but Iori can’t help but wonder if this was what Riku has been doing for the past few hours, if so, then he has enough rest. 

Walking over to Riku’s sleeping form, Iori slightly shook Riku awake, “Nanase-san, that’s enough rest, you still have work, remember?”

Iori didn’t notice it at first but when he did, he became worried. “Nanase-san, were you crying?”

When Iori saw Riku’s face with tear tracks and puffy eyes, he was surprised. Was he so angry that he burst into tears? Did he really hate him that much? What did Iori do out of the norm that made Riku so mad? Everything is so blurry, Iori wonders if he’ll be able to maintain their relationship. It’s a big problem and obstacle that Iori needs to solve.  
Speaking softly, Iori called out Riku again, “Nanase-san, why were you crying?” He knows that it wasn’t the best way to tackle the problem and he knows that Riku will just deny it, but still, Iori needs to try.

Fixing Riku’s position so that he was facing Iori, Iori tried again, “Nanase-san, I know you’re awake so please talk back to me.”

Finally, Riku opened his eyes and stared into Iori’s and he spoke with a cold sting to it, “Iori, what are you doing in my room?”

“I was worried that something might have happened to you.”

“You don’t have to worry, Iori. You don’t have to keep on worrying about me.”

Iori felt that something was wrong, very wrong and so he opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Riku saying, “I’m sorry, Iori, but I’m really tired, could you let me sleep?”

For once, Iori decided that it’s alright for Riku to sleep. “He was probably tired from all that crying, I might have interrupted him…” thought Iori. So he nodded and fixed Riku’s blanket and said, “Okay then, Nanase-san. Sleep well.” With that, Iori left Riku’s room.

 

Outside of Riku’s room, Iori decided to talk about this problem to his older brother, Mitsuki. 

The one thing that Mitsuki told him rang a bell in Iori’s mind, “What if he doesn’t want to do it? He already knows that it’s for his wellbeing and just wants to take the risk, y’know? Or maybe, you’re not saying it correctly?”

Iori doesn’t understand why he doesn’t want to do it, if that were the case, he knows it’s for his wellbeing and still doesn’t do it? That just brings up more questions. And taking the risk? Why take the risk?

He doesn’t understand what Mitsuki said by ‘not saying it correctly’ Iori was pretty sure that he says everything correctly. Knowing that Mitsuki has his own share of problems, Iori decided that it was enough and ended the conversation. He'll probably end up making him worry but he wants to find out and solve his problems on his own.

With a small ‘Thank you’ Iori left and walked back to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Iori found himself frustrated at his self or whatever he did, he made him so mad to the point where Riku said that he hates him. 

It’s his fault, he knows that. But with Riku saying that, that means that it’s not serious, right? 

Right.

But he can’t help thinking that things will just become even worse.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt the distance grow between them.

It was almost dinner, Iori decided that for now, he’ll rest.

________________________________________

‘Nanase-san…’ 

 

Together, hands together.

 

Walking side by side, laughing, smiling.

 

Riku stopped and looked down.

 

His hand felt cold for some reason.

Riku said something, but Iori didn’t hear it. 

Iori felt Riku’s grip falter.

He stopped walking.

‘Nanase-san….?’

Riku’s body turned into a silhouette and faded away into the color of red leaves. 

A gust of wind flew by, and Iori stood silently, alone.

Riku left him.

 

Iori woke up and looked around in panic. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was just a dream. Even if it was a dream, he still let himself be shaken by it.

Clutching his chest, he heard his heart pounding. It felt real, too real. He could feel him, see him but he couldn’t hear him.  
He knows that dreams are created by the mind, but he can’t help but think about it and the possibility of it happening.

Calming down, he thought about Riku leaving him. The very thought of it makes his chest hurt and make a lump in his throat. 

He didn’t want that to happen. 

Even if he doesn’t say it, he still loves him


End file.
